


make me testify

by heytomlinson (adorer)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, M/M, at the end, dom!Louis, i haven't edited yeah so sorry for any mistakes, which kind of changes to become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorer/pseuds/heytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from locked out of heaven by bruno mars)</p><p>based on this prompt: imagine louis has been sassy to harry all day and harry just can't take it anymore, so he pushes louis up against the wall and whispers "lose the attitude"</p><p>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me testify

**Author's Note:**

> okay there was no beta involved in this whatsoever so apologies for errors and all! i haven't ever really written something that's dom!harry either btw, normally it'll be dom!louis but i just loved the prompt and really wanted to write something so ta daaaaa ((:  
> hope you enjoy!

Harry’s had enough of it. Louis’s been a prick all day – finding reason to somehow make everything seem like a joke. It’s annoying. Normally Harry wouldn’t find his somewhat “sassiness” (for lack of a better word) irritating, and maybe it’s because he only had three hours of sleep last night and hasn’t had time to eat all day, but it’s really annoying. The five of them are just finished having been interviewed by a local radio station when Harry loses it completely. He waits until he’s almost certain there’s nobody looking in their direction, and shoves Louis up against the wall behind them, jamming his jean-clad leg between Louis’ thighs.

‘Lose the attitude,’ he whispers, his right hand shoving Louis’ shoulder forcefully against the plaster. Louis rolls his eyes and snorts.

‘Why should I?’

Harry digs his nails into Louis’ white shirt. ‘Because it’s pissing me off,’ he answers through gritted teeth. Louis raises his eyebrows. He opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a tap on Harry’s shoulder stopping him.

‘Everything alright?’ Liam asks, and Louis flashes him an overly-enthusiastic smile. Harry doesn’t turn around.

‘Everything’s fine, yeah, we’re good,’ Louis says, nodding.

‘Okay. Okay, well Harry, you might want to stop doing -,’ Liam pauses, gesturing at Harry’s back (who still hasn’t turned around), ‘- whatever it is you’re doing, because you’re getting some weird looks.’

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis and tilts his head towards the latter.

‘Later,’ is all he says, his voice low so that only Louis can hear. He gives Louis’ shoulder an extra nudge for affect, and steps back.

Nothing is mentioned further about the incident until they’re in the van driving back to their hotel.

‘You guys resolved your issues from earlier, then?’ Niall asks, folding his arms across his chest. Liam elbows him in the ribs and he squeaks.

Louis takes this as an opportunity. Louis and Harry are sitting facing opposite to Liam, Niall and Zayn, and Louis kind of turns sideways, pushing himself against the (uncomfortable) door of the car.

‘Have we, Harry?’ Louis deadpans, leaning his head to the side a little more condescendingly than he’d like to admit. Harry resists the urge to slap him across the thigh.

‘Not yet, but all will be well soon,’ Harry answers to the both of them, moving his hand so it rests on the top of Louis’ left leg. He digs his nails into Louis’ jeans and hopes Louis can feel the pinch. He can.

As soon as the van reaches the back of the hotel, Harry’s out in a flash and is dragging Louis inside by the collar of his shirt. None of the other three do anything to stop them, making a wise decision that they don’t want to get involved. Louis’s mumbling a whole lot of nonsense in complaint and protest, but Harry isn’t listening and doesn’t really care. Louis is promptly dragged along the whole landing of the ground floor, through back corridors and all to avoid being seen by any fans that are currently screaming from out the front. Harry shoves Louis into the lift once they find it and the doors ding open, and Louis’s still rambling, but Harry kicks him in the shin and he shuts up. The rest of the ride upwards is in silence. Harry’s standing in the corner of the lift and is tapping his foot impatiently; Louis standing against the carpeted left side wall and leaning into the metal railing. He’s glancing around the lift and taking note that this is a really posh looking lift – with a polished tile floor and everything. Harry’s breathing heavily from his place in the corner, chest rising and falling. His eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at the lift doors, and Louis pretends not to notice when he looks Harry up and down and can see he’s already half-hard.

The doors open again on the eighth floor, the one that’s been booked out for the whole band, and Harry’s got Louis by the collar of his shirt again, tugging him across the hallway and into their room. There’s a vague crashing of the door closing behind them, but Louis’s really not focused on that right now because there’s a somewhat angry looking Harry slamming him into a wall.

‘Still being a prick, are we?’ Harry asks, but it’s not really a question. His eyes are dark and cheeks flushed, his leg jammed between Louis’ like it was earlier today.

Louis swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he decides what he wants to say. ‘So what if I am?’ He settles on, and Harry presses his knee up harder to where Louis’ cock is already semi-hard in his jeans.

‘I’m going to have to do something about it,’ Harry whispers, his voice rough, and Louis whimpers in his throat. Not like he’d say it, but it kind of does something for Louis when Harry takes charge. Does a lot, really.

‘Is that so?’ Louis shoots back, and grinds his hips down onto Harry’s leg. Harry blanks his anger out for a second in that moment of pleasure, but then his eyes are open again and he’s angrier than before.

Harry collides their lips together in a bruising manner, Louis’ head banging into the wall from the force. Louis groans into Harry’s mouth and the kisses become wet and sloppy with Louis rutting himself down onto Harry’s leg. Harry runs his hands down the length of Louis’ torso before skimming them underneath his top and tracing them back up his stomach. Louis shivers at the sensation of Harry’s cold hands spanning across his warm skin, but keens highly when Harry tweaks one of Louis’ nipples in his fingers. The sound goes straight to Harry’s cock, and he finds himself breaking the kiss to whip Louis’ shirt over his head, before pulling off his own.

‘So _now_ you’re not going to fucking say anything,’ Harry says darkly, hooking a finger through Louis’ belt loop and pulling them flush together. Their bare chests bump and Louis is, admittedly, lost for words when Harry starts palming Louis through his jeans. He grabs onto the outline of Louis’ hard cock and squeezes, teasing him, before he starts unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down with his boxers in one swift movement.

‘ _Harry_ ,’ Louis whines, leaning forward to kiss him fiercely and working at his own jeans. He follows what Harry did and shoves them down too, so they’re both left standing stark naked in a pile of their own clothes. Their cocks are rubbing together as they kiss, pre-come smudging along each-other’s lower stomachs when they start nudging hips.

‘See, you like it when I take charge, hm?’ Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, tugging on his cock sharply and biting into Louis’ bottom lip when said boy moans loudly.

‘So much Harry, _fuck_ , I love it so much,’ Louis moans, reaching a hand down to wrap around Harry. Harry slaps his hand away though, whispering darkly, ‘Did I _say_ you could speak?’

Louis’ eyes go wide, his pupils full and black so there’s only a thin ring of azure blue outlining them. He shakes his head slowly and has a sudden wave of feeling that his heart might burst out of his chest.

‘Good,’ Harry praises. He keeps kissing Louis and steadies a hand on his chest, walking him backwards with his free hand curled around Louis’ waist. Louis falls onto the bed, and Harry climbs atop him, straddling his hips. They lie there for a little while, grinding hips and kissing messily. Love-bites are exchanged and many open-mouth kisses peppered down collarbones before Harry pulls back and sits up. Both of their chests are moving up and down in unison, and it’s suddenly _really_ hot in the room. Louis’ feathered fringe is starting to stick to his forehead and he’s biting into his swollen lip, his nostrils flaring ever-so-slightly when he exhales heavily.

‘Sit back on the pillows for me, yeah?’ Harry says, and his tone is a lot gentler than it was some minutes ago, but his actual voice is raspy. He’s still hyped up though, and still wants to punish Louis. Definitely.

Louis obeys and pushes himself up onto the pillows piled at the head of the bed when Harry dismounts his hips and leans over the side of the bed. He fumbles around for a few minutes and Louis becomes increasingly impatient, twisting his fists in the sheets of the still unmade bed from last night to resist touching himself. He’s got a lot of words he wants to say right now, like, a _lot_ , and he would, but Harry’s sort of silenced him. Well, yeah, he has always been one to break the rules, but not Harry’s rules. Never.

Harry makes a satisfied noise, meaning he’s found whatever it is he was looking for. He pops his head back up and Louis notices that his cheeks are flushed, giving him this sweet look. They contrast really nicely with the deep green of his eyes too, that Louis now notices are watching Louis intently. There’s a mini tube of lube perched in front of the both of them, which was what Harry was obviously searching for, and now Louis reaches it. Harry stops him though, now that he’s seated back on the bed properly.

‘No, no no,’ he murmurs, snatching the tube from Louis. ‘I told you to lie back, didn’t I?’

Louis lets go and shrinks back. ‘Yeah but I –,’ he starts.

‘I didn’t say you could talk,’ Harry says, giving Louis a meaningful look. Louis swallows and sits back. All he can do is watch.

It’s still really hot in the room, and Harry considers turning on the AC or something. But that’s time lost, so no. He kneels on the bed covers and opens the lube, drizzling some over a couple of his fingers. He tosses the tube to the side and sits up on his knees, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes as he reaches a hand behind himself and pushes his first finger in. His eyes squeeze shut involuntarily, and he can hear Louis make a weird noise in his throat. He opens his eyes as he pushes in further and can see that Louis’ chest is blushing pink and he’s squirming against the pillows.

‘So,’ Harry begins, sliding his finger in and out slowly, ‘I bet you’re wondering what I’m gonna do with you, huh?’

Louis nods furiously, his hands wrapped so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles are starting to turn white. His cock is hard, flushed and leaking against his stomach, and Harry can see in his eyes that he’s using all his willpower to not do anything right now.

Harry adds a second finger.

‘Once I’ve opened myself up nice and good for you, I’m going to fuck myself on your pretty little cock.’

Louis whines.

‘Gonna make you moan so loudly, make the whole floor hear you, and gonna come on your chest, yeah?’

Harry adds a third finger and scissors. Louis squeaks.

‘Can tell how bad you want it. Regret being a prick earlier, then?’ Harry’s voice breaks on the last syllable and Louis keens highly, clenching his teeth.

Harry fucks his fingers in and out a couple of times, outwardly moaning with his head thrown back.

‘Want you to touch yourself,’ he pants, falling forward and holding himself up with his free hand pressed into the mattress.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Louis curses, uncurling one of his shaking hands from the sheets and beginning to pump himself quickly. Harry’s too far gone to care that Louis talked. Harry’s fucking himself roughly and quickly by now, and a random jumble of words are escaping Louis’ lips as he watches.

‘Ready?’ Harry asks, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the duvet. He’ll worry about that later.

‘Yeah,’ Louis breathes. He fumbles himself around so he’s in a more comfortable position on the pillows and darts his tongue out to wet his lips, hand still moving swiftly over his cock.

Harry grabs the lube and crawls over to Louis, who removes his hand to allow Harry to run some of the clear liquid over his length. Louis moans at the sensation of Harry’s hand on him.

‘ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot,’ Louis whines, and it’s true. There’s a thin sheen of sweat over Harry’s body, causing him to glow kind of, and his hairs all messed up. His lips have turned a dark shade of cherry red, an odd contrast to his skin tone. There’s blotches of heat swept across his cheeks and forehead, and Louis’s got to stop before he comes at just the sight of Harry.

Before Louis can even block those thoughts out properly, Harry’s on top of him and sinking down onto his cock slowly. Louis’ hands find themselves to Harry’s hips automatically, his blunt fingernails carving into the flesh as he eases him down slowly. Groans of unison are exchanged as Harry bottoms out. He’s biting his lip in concentration as he leans forward, balancing himself with a hand on Louis’ chest. His curls are flopping down over his forehead and he throws his head back in ecstasy as he starts lifting himself up and bouncing on Louis’ cock.

‘Christ,’ Louis moans. He begins to help Harry, lifting him up with his tight grip on his flushed hips, and thrusting his own up to meet Harry halfway.

‘Oh my god, _Louis_ ,’ Harry whimpers, slipping a little when Louis gives an extra hard thrust.

‘I’m god now, am I?’ Louis pants, smirking as he jams himself up into Harry.

‘Shut – up,’ Harry moans, scraping his nails down Louis’ chest. ‘I’m so close, Lou.’

Louis was waiting for that. He manages to pull himself up quickly and push Harry onto his back, so that Louis’ on top. He steadies himself with a hand either side of Harry’s head – who’s looking a mix of surprised and pleasured. Louis wastes no time in beginning to thrust into Harry with no limit, rocking into him continuously. Harry lets out a broken sob, his hands curling into Louis’ shoulders.

‘I’m still fucking in charge of you,’ Louis hisses, slamming into Harry ruthlessly. He comes in-between his and Louis’ chest with a cry of “ _Louis_ ” that cracks to silence in the last syllable. Harry shakes immensely through his orgasm, his back arching up and off the bed and fingers scraping down Louis’ back sharply. Louis reaches his own high with the sound of his name leaving Harrys lips, and his hips stutter their motions as he comes inside Harry. He collapses boneless onto Harry’s chest once he pulls out, and Harry’s come is slippery between them, rubbing against their chests. It’s gross, but Louis couldn’t care less. The both of them lie there for a while once Louis’s fallen to the side a little. Harry’s fingers find their way into Louis’ hair and he fiddles with the scruffy strands while their breathing calms down. Harry sighs loudly after some minutes.

‘I don’t really know what to say about that,’ he says quietly, and Louis can _hear_ him fucking grinning.

Louis laughs a little. ‘That’s what I was going for,’ he replies, leaning up to kiss that stupid grin from Harry’s mouth. It’s stupid, but he loves it. A lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it means a helluva lot to me! feel free to leave me kudos if you liked it and i love hearing feedback or criticism so please leave me comments!! woooo :~)


End file.
